


A Kiss Goodnight

by colazitron



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's not sure how he ended up here, but he enjoys kissing Dan anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallbump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with any of the people depicted in this and did, in fact, make it all up. I'm not making any money off of it either.

Connor's not sure how he got here, which a small part of his brain identifies as the possible reason Nicola had warned him off tequila shots practically the second he'd made it to college. Irony is, he's not at college. He's at a Youtube convention. His first Youtube convention actually, and so far it's been absolutely amazing. Exhausting, but amazing.

Connor's never had a hard time making friends but here it almost feels like everyone's offering their friendship up on silver platters and you can just go around sampling everything.

Currently Connor's sampling Danisnotonfire Dan Howell, though it's not exactly his friendship. Don't get Connor wrong, they'd spent almost an hour talking about seemingly every topic under the sun (despite his frequent claims of being the most awkward human alive, Connor quite enjoys Dan's company and finds him very easy to be around) but their mouths are currently not engaged in what could be referred to as language anymore. Not even body language.

Connor has never even considered another guy like this before ( hehasn'thehasn'thehasn'thehasn't ) but somehow Dan's tongue down his throat doesn't really strike him as odd. Well, that's not quite true. It's really odd considering that Connor doesn't really remember any flirting from either of them. He's pretty sure when he'd announced his intention of leaving and Dan said he'd walk with Connor because jetlag was hitting him, that wasn't a line. Yet somehow between there and a silent elevator ride they'd admittedly spent staring at each other, Dan seems to have decided to get off on Connor's floor with him and follow him to his room. And Connor hadn't made a single move to discourage him. He'd smiled at Dan, actually. Coyly, over his shoulder.

Which brings Connor to right now, with his back pressed to the wall, caged in by Dan's arms and craning his head back a lot more than he's ever had to to kiss someone. He reaches one hand out blindly, fishing for the hotel door behind Dan's back, and lets it slam shut when he finds it. Dan makes a noise into his mouth that might be to do with the door and might be to do with how Connor's hand went to tangle in Dan's hair the moment he let go of the door.

Connor drags his blunt nails over Dan's scalp and hears him make that noise again. Not the door, then.

Their mouths are moving together sloppily, lips wet and hot, and tongues tangling seemingly more on accident than with any sort of purpose. Dan's arms are pressed to the wall so close to Connor's face, and his chest is radiating more heat so close to Connor's. If Connor wanted to he could just... just take the hand that's hanging by his side uselessly and touch Dan. The thought thrills down Connor's spine, leaving tingling electricity in its wake that dances up to Connor's fingertips and makes him itch to put it into action. He is already touching Dan, after all, with his hand in Dan's hair and his mouth on his. Dan doesn't seem to mind that (quite the contrary, actually), so surely it wouldn't be so bad if Connor just...

He reaches out his second hand and puts it on Dan's hip, much the same way he would a girl's.

Dan definitely doesn't mind. It's as if Connor's touch has reminded him of his own hands, and now that touching is an option, Dan seems to want to do a lot of it. He mimics the hand Connor has on his hip with both of his, only instead of nervously letting it rest there, he pushes them up over Connor's chest, feeling out the grooves and planes of his muscles. One of his fingers brushes over Conner's nipple on the way up and Connor jolts at the sudden spike of sensation, but Dan doesn't seem unsettled by the reaction at all. He trails his hands higher, up over Connor's shoulders and neck to cradle his head in his hands as he slows the kiss a little, makes the swipe of his tongue against Connor's more deliberate.

It's even better like that.

Connor can hear and feel himself whimper, his hand falling from Dan's hair to his shoulder to better hold on to him, his other hand clinging to Dan's hip like he's worried if he lets go Dan will vanish into thin air. Under his fingers Dan feels solid. Not that there's very much to him, other than his height, but his body is warm, and close, and there.

Dan's still kissing him thoroughly, mouth persistent where it's pressed against Connor's. It's such a peculiar difference - being kissed and kissing back, where he's used to being the one taking charge and leading his partner. It's... nice. Not having to worry so much about how he's doing, if he's doing it right, if the girl's disappointed. If she can tell Connor's at least 30% nervous and only 70% actually kissing her.

He's gonna have to find more proactive girls to hook up with in future.

Dan's hands fall back down to his hips again, one of them resting there while the fingertips of the other one sneak under Connor's shirt, pressing into his skin or little.

There's a swoop in the bottom of Connor's belly at it, a hot rush of nerves and want and anxiety and more want, sweat prickling on his forehead suddenly, and a flush of hot-cold all along his spine that makes him whine a bit in the back of his throat.

Dan pulls his fingers back out from underneath Connor's shirt and settles one of them on Connor's waist, and the other one on his hip.

Connor doesn't notice how slack his lips have gone until Dan nudges his nose with his own and pecks his lips lightly.

"Sorry," Connor whispers automatically, anxiety still bright in his veins, muscles tense.

"No need.  l'm sorry," Dan says softly.

Connor cards a hand through Dan's soft hair and takes a shaky breath. "No need.”

Dan doesn't reply, but he also doesn't move away. Connor would sort of like to kiss him again, so, heart beating frantically, he leans forward and does.

The response is immediate and easy. Dan kisses back and keeps his hands where they are, touching Connor, but not overly inappropriately so. It takes a few moments, but Connor falls back into it, limbs and mind relaxing bit by bit. There's nowhere this kiss is going, but neither of them seem to mind that. The slide of their lips grows more and more languid, tongues retreating until they're only exchanging too-wet-to-be-innocent pecks.

When Dan pulls away to hide a large yawn in his own upper arm, Connor feels a warm smile tug at his lips.

"Kiss goodnight?" he asks - or offers, he's not sure.

“What else have we been doing?” Dan teases. This is definitely a line, but Connor grins at it. Sometimes he likes a good line. Life isn't nearly often enough like the movies, and he'll take his moments where he can.

Before Connor can think to reply, or even if he wants to, Dan leans in to seal their lips together again. It's still nice, even now that it's mostly gentle. Connor has never had a kiss like this from someone who didn't claim to be in love with him. He's never enjoyed a kiss like this quite so freely, without any pressure of reciprocation.

Their lips smack wetly when Dan pulls back, and Connor giggles lowly. Dan pecks his lips again.

"Nice meeting you, Connor Franta,” Dan says, British accent making his name sound just a touch unfamiliar, like it wasn't Connor who spent the last however-many minutes making out with him. It's another line, and Connor pushes at Dan's shoulder a little.

"I'll see you around tomorrow?” Connor asks, nervous only after the question fell from his lips.

"Yeah, if you want to? Come find me. I'll probably awkwardly hang around the other British youtubers, or, like, by myself in a corner," Dan says.

Connor giggles again. "I'll check every corner,” he promises.

Dan makes an aborted movement that Connor can't interpret and then moves away. "Well, goodnight.”

Connor nods.

"Goodnight,” he echoes and takes a step forward back into Dan's personal space to press another kiss to his lips. "See you tomorrow.”

Dan grins and reaches for the door, slipping through it faster than Connor expected, somehow, and then Connor's alone in the entryway of his hotel room. He suddenly realises that the motion detector turned on the light here, but the rest of the room is still plunged into darkness. For a few moments he stands still, sharing into the darkness and the faint city lights behind the large windows.

Then he takes out his phone and snaps a photo of it, light cutting off into darkness abruptly. It's not particularly good, but somehow Connor wants to remember this moment come morning.

For now, all he wants to do is sleep, the phantom touch of being kissed still on his lips.

 

 

** The End **


End file.
